Letters To The Akatsuki
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: Ame left the Akatsuki one night and the next morning they woke up to find letters to each and every one of them. Some may surprise you, they did the Akatsuki. There is a bit of cussing.


The Akatsuki House woke up that morning and went out to the kitchen, per usual. But, this time there was a pile of 10 envelopes spread out in a fan shape on the table. Kisame's was on top. He picked up the white envelope with his name in perfect cursive writing that they knew was Ame's, an ex Akatsuki member. Inside he found two papers, the top one was a picture of his eyes in color, the second was a short letter. Under the picture it said: _Kisame, the only light in a dark room _And the letter read:

_To my dearest Kisame,_

_You know what you want but, you don't know if they feel the same. Who cares? If they truly care then why not jump for it? And if they don't then screw them. He knows you care but he doesn't know how to tell you. _

_ Loves, _

_ Ame S. _

Kisame read the letter silently and looked at Itachi with a smile._ She really did care. _He thought as Itachi picked up his envelope. Like Kisame's there was a picture of his eyes and a letter. Under the picture was also a caption it said: _Itachi Uchiha, the man who was wrongly accused_

_Dearest Itachi, _

_ Some times you need to just let people go and sit back. Some times, people who are hurt need more time to heal and less people who are trying to ' help'. Some times though, once damage is done nothing can repair it. Let Sasuke breathe a little bit. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Ame S._

Itachi looked at the letter after reading to himself and just walked out of the room. Next was Hidan. Under the picture of his wine red eyes was : _Hidan, the man with the best mask I've ever seen. _His letter said:

_My Hidan, _

_ Quit hiding. If your hurt say something. If you want something go get it. Pull off your mask and let the real pain show, there's no shame in it. If they really love you they won't judge you. _

_ And you know I'm right, _

_ Ame S._

Hidan ripped the letter and picture to shreds before walking out the front door and slamming it shut. The next letter was for Kakuzu. Under the picture it read: _Kakuzu, the man who doesn't need a mask but, a hug._

_Kakuzu, _

_ While you're sitting there counting your money there's some who wishes you would at least look at him. Money isn't everything. _

_ Quit counting, _

_ Ame S._

Kakuzu glanced around the room before putting his letter into his pocket. Sasori's was next. Under his picture was the caption: _Sasori, the scorpion that stings himself and doesn't even know it._

_To my Puppeteer, _

_ I know hiding is fun but, some times it's okay to come out and feel the sunlight on your skin. It's okay to stand in the rain. It's okay to see the outside world and be a apart of it. Your puppets may mean the world to you but, you mean the world to some that you keep pushing out the door. _

_ Quit working for five minutes and take a break, it's okay._

_ Ame S._

At that moment if Sasori could have cried he might have as,Deidara retrieved his letter. Under the picture of his clear and bright blues was: _Deidara, the man who wants approval more than fireworks. _

_Bomber extraordinaire, _

_ Your explosions are amazing but, it's not my opinion you want is it? No. You want his. You want the man who never praises you to say something at least decent about your 'art'. You want respect more than anything from him. You want him to notice what you work so hard to do. I get it, I really do but, you need to stop trying so hard. If he's going to notice you he will in his own time. _

_ In the mean time, I love you. _

_ Ame S._

Zetsu opened his letter after Deidara started crying and left the room. _What did she say to them? What will she say to us? _He thought as he stared at the bright yellow eyes that stared back. He then looked at the caption. _Zetsu, the man with two people in one body. _

_My dears,_

_ I know that you are two people but, come on. Find some middle ground. You don't need to fight all of the time, find the grey area and you'll be much happier._

_ I promise,_

_ Ame S._

The next letter was addressed to Tobi on the outside but, that's it. The rest was for some one else entirely. The picture was of blood red eyes with a design that would send shivers down any one else's spine. _Madara, the man who helped ruin an innocent life. _Madara's eyes widened. _How long had she known! Will she tell the authorities? Who cares, they couldn't stop me if they wanted to. _He thought to himself with a smile even though he knew that if she broke the seal on her back and came after him with the rest of Konaha, he'd be screwed. She knew it too.

_Madara, _

_ Yes, I know who you really are and no, I'm not scared. Before I continue I just want you to know that I didn't want to write you a letter at all but, we all have to keep up appearances. Even me. Now, down to business. Please listen carefully to what I'm about to say next. I need you. I need you to rot in Hell you son of a bitch. You had no right to do that! You had no right to help Itachi! I don't give a damn if he asked for it, literally, you had no right to do it. _

_ May you rot,_

_ Ame S._

Konan got the next letter. Under her eyes it read: _Konan, the woman who can create the most glorious creations I've ever seen but, can't miss a beat now. _

_Konan, _

_ Help me. Help me guide Pain. He needs help with this, I need you to keep a close eye on the rest of the House while he figures out what the hell he's doing. Please, that is all I ask. I also want you to keep up with the amazing origami! _

_ Always there for you, _

_ Ame S._

Then last letter was written to Pain and every single eye in the room was on him, even Konan's. Pain opened the letter slowly and read the words under his picture. _Pain, the man who's own power will be his down fall. _

_To a normal human being named Pain, _

_ I beg of you to listen. I love you dearly but, you must be careful where you step. I am saying this because I love you and that is all. You may be powerful but you are not God. Neither am I. I want to you to live long enough to see the world fall apart with me. I want you by my side as we walk into the Hokage's office. I want you to rule the world with me but, you can only do that if you live long enough to watch everyone die. You must be careful with your power, just because you can kill everything in a second doesn't mean you should. This takes time and time takes patience. Bare with me and we will bare the weight of a grieving world together. _

_ Please be careful, _

_ Ame S. _

Every oen looked at Pain with sympathy in their eyes during the reading of the letter. Ame hadn't been the nicest in their letters so Pain must have been brutal. The next few weeks were the strangest they've ever been. Kisame had been kinder to Itachi, who had left Sasuke alone minus a letter or two to see how he was doing. Hidan's killings went down as had Kakuzu's constant money counting. Sasori was seen more outside of his office and Deidara had stopped trying so hard to get his attention. Zetsu had stopped fighting with himself for a while and Madara had been more paranoid and less cocky. Konan helped Pain more with papers and had convinced him that eating was good. And while these where are good and dandy the biggest change was so subtle no one knew it had happened. Pain read the letter silently to himself every night before he went to bed while Konan was in the shower.

This was all before Ame Shino, the Yakuzu's new ruler, died.

**Now, I know that some of you are probably mad at me for not finishing my other stories either at all or very well and I was hoping that this would make up for that. And no, there isn't going to be a chapter two. But, that may change. * insert evil laugh here***


End file.
